Her Boys
by sinner316
Summary: Part 15 of the Carnal Pleasures series. Clary wants to make a movie and she has just the handsome men to make it happen. Simon, Jace, Liam and Clary star in this serie's first ever foursome. *wipes brow* It's more difficult to write when you keep adding people. lol. As always, review, and happy reading!


Clary busied herself with making sure her recording camera was well trained on the iron barred bed while Liam finished positioning their stars of the show, Jace and Simon. Clary had branded Simon and Jace with her special rune that allowed her to control their movements. It wasn't any fun having playtime if no one followed the rules. Her boys were going to be Edom's biggest stars.

Liam had just finished chaining Jace to the bed and was about to start on Simon when Clary stopped him. She looked over Simon's timid, trembling body as he looked back at her, silently pleading her with his eyes to leave him alone. Clary smiled a cruel smile as an idea formed in her head.

"Aww, poor _wittle_ Simon," Clary pouted teasingly as she made her way towards his side of the bed. "Always getting fucked and never doing the fucking." She laced her hand around Simon's cock and started stroking him off, watching as his eyelids drooped in arousal. "You deserve your own playtime tonight," she smiled. "You can play with my Jace tonight. Would you like that, little mouse?" Clary rubbed his balls around in her hand as she sent lustful thoughts telepathically through her linked rune with him.

Simon looked over at Jace taking in his naked, lean, masculine body. He imagined sliding his hands up and down the ripples of muscles along his abdomen, massaging his mouth with his own and feeling that hard shaft in his hands. He licked his lips in anticipation as his penis grew erect in Clary's hand. Clary continued her stroking and ran her free hand in Simon's hair, pulling his lips closer to her's. She gave him a warm, wet kiss on his lips.

"Begin," she ordered softly, releasing his penis so he could do as he was commanded. Simon slowly got up on his knees and made his way over to Jace's bound and struggling body.  
"Touch me and I will kill you, Lewis," Jace spat venomously, but Simon ignored him as he positioned himself in between Jace's parted legs. He began running his hands up and down Jace's thighs, loving the feeling of his strong muscles shifting underneath his cool, vampiric touch. Jace was beautiful, Simon thought. Where he was thin and small in stature, Jace was thick with muscle and tall in stature, no wonder why all the girls wanted him. Hell, Simon wanted him at this moment.

"Kiss him, Simon," Clary whispered angling the camera to capture her two boys playing together.

Simon crawled up Jace's body, enjoying the friction as he slowly rubbed his own thinner frame against Jace's as he went. When he was mere inches from Jace's lips he brought his lips down onto his.

Jace struggled against his bonds, trying desperately to throw Simon off of him, but the chains held steady. Jace's struggle only made Simon feel good; having this sort of power of Jace was intoxicating.

Simon used his tongue to seek entry into Jace's moist cavern, but Jace wouldn't budge. Disappointed in Jace's participation level, using the mark, Clary forced Jace to open his mouth to Simon's prodding tongue. Simon easily slipped in afterwards caressing Jace's tongue with his own. He explored Jace's mouth mapping the walls with his tongue and running his smooth, wet surface over his sharp teeth. He accidentally pricked his tongue on Jace's teeth and tasted his own borrowed blood, turning on his vampire senses.

Simon didn't feel the need to breathe, so he had to remind himself to allow Jace the chance when he noticed that Jace's will to breathe was struggling to win. Giving Jace a chance to catch his breath, Simon grabbed Jace on either side of his neck and bathed him in his wet kisses along his strong body. He trailed them down his jaw, his neck, and began peppering his kisses around Jace's chest, alternating between little licks and nips for his pleasure.

"You two are so sweet when we play nicely together," Clary soothed behind the camera. "Little mouse, don't forget to take a peak at "little Jace," she crooned as she watched Simon slither down Jace's body to see what else of Jace's hot body he could uncover.

Jace's legs began to pull against his chains, but it was no use as Simon's extra vampire strength held him immobile in his restraints. Simon stared at the fully aroused cock of one Jace Wayland. The enormity of his girth made Simon both swallow and slobber at the same time. Simon wanted to touch it, stroke, praise it, but he didn't know how to do it justice. Simon had never touched another man's penis before and just the shear size of Jace's cock was a little intimidating for him.

Simon felt the bed shift under another's weight as he felt someone come up behind him. When he looked to see whom it was, he found Liam prowling up beside him, like a jungle cat to his prey feasting his eyes on the golden boy in the bed.

"First time handling another man's cock, Little Simon?" Liam whispered in his ear sending shivers down Simon's spine. "Just relax," he said rubbing Simon's shoulders with his long, strong fingers. Simon could remember all too well how those hands had once been focused on him not too long ago. The memory gave him both excitement and dread all at the same time.

Liam gently took Simon's hand in his and placed it over Jace's cock, "He's magnificent isn't he, Little Simon?" Liam helped Simon begin stroking Jace in a slow rhythmic fashion to help Simon get the feeling of another man's penis in his hand. "It's quite exhilarating to have so much power over another man," he whispered in Simon's ear as he watched Jace threw hooded eyes, his own cock twitching with arousal. Liam had to admit, Jace was a very attractive man and he was jealous that he couldn't have him all to himself at this moment.

Clary looked on from behind the camera as she watched now three of her boys playing well with each other. She felt as though her heart could burst with excitement or lust, she wasn't sure. All she knew was that she needed to be on the other side of this camera before her libido snapped her brain in half.

Fixing the camera so it had a wider view of their stage, Clary walked over to the bed and sat herself behind Simon and next to Liam. She put her hands around Simon's torso and leaned her chin against his shoulder.

"Having fun playing, my little mouse?" she asked, kissing Simon's shoulder. "You're making me so wet between my thighs right now," she whispered in Simon's ear as she nibbled on his ear lobe.

Aroused, Simon tried to turn his head so he could steal a her lips, but Clary shook her head no. "Tsk tsk, little mouse," she teased, "I want you to play with Jace, first. I enjoy watching you with him. My two boys, finally getting along together." At Simon's pout, she added, "We have plenty of time for us later." Using her hands under his chin, she redirected his face to look at Jace withering under his gently stroking. "Look how you make him squirm, Little Simon." Simon smiled showing his vampire fangs.

"Do you remember all those times I chose Jace instead of you, Simon," Clary whispered, planting kisses along his back. "Don't you want to make him pay for taking me away from you?" she asked in his other ear.

Jace gasped in pain as Simon squeezed his cock in his hand while Liam and Clary watched in fascination and playfulness in their eyes.

"Or maybe," Clary thought out loud, "You can have him make it up to you."

Simon thought about this and how best to make things right between him and Jace. "Show little mouse how he can make it up to me," Simon said returning his stroking rhythm along Jace's cock.

"Absolutely," Clary giggled, "Liam, care if I make you mine, again?"

"Anything for you, kitten," Liam said as they took their positions on the bed right next to Jace and Simon, respectively.

Clary ran her fingernails up and down Liam's thighs watching as his dick became more and more thick before her eyes. She grabbed ahold of the bouncing shaft and stroked it a couple of times before turning her attention back to Simon.

"Stroking what's your's gives you power over your play mate. They will bed to your will under the allusion of you making them feel pleasurable. However, this is just the beginning of the fun," she instructed giving Liam a few long and firm strokes, earning her muels of pleasure from him. "However, that's not the fun part," she smiled showing all her white teeth as she placed her mouth around Liam's cock and began sucking him in a slow motion so Simon could see ever detail. Simon watched as Clary puffed her cheeks and hollowed them against Liam's cock, seeing her tongue move around in her cheeks making his mind numb with his imagination on how her tongue would feel on his shaft.

Simon looked at Jace's cock and then let his eyes find Jace's face. Jace's eyes were glazed over in arousal, but he heard him murmuring his physical threats if he continued this madness. The threats didn't escape Clary's notice. She ripped a piece of the bedspread in her hands and wadded it into Jace's mouth.

"Shhh, my angel, let the little mouse play with you," she said soothingly, "I promise it will make you feel really good," she ended by placing a small kiss against Jace's temple before she slithered back to Liam.

Clary waited until Simon had wrapped his cool mouth around Jace's cock before she again placed her's around Liam's. Together Simon and Clary took Jace and Simon deep within their mouths causing each of the masculine men in the bed to buck wildly on the bed. Clary and Simon shook with the bed's tremors under the power throws of the males getting sucked off, but each held fast onto their cocks determined to get to the finish.

When Clary could tell that Jace and Liam were approaching their ultimate climax, she reached over to Simon's hand and led it to Jace's scrotum. She placed her own hand on Liam's and let Simon watch as she massaged his scrotum.

Taking a break from Liam's cock, Clary removed her mouth with a pop and looked over at Simon, "You know what to do, little mouse."

Clary watched as Simon took Jace farther and deeper into his own mouth and was finally rewarded when Jace came in his mouth.

"Swallow it all, Simon, every single drop," she commanded. Simon did as he was told and swallowed every drop of cum Jace ejaculated into his mouth. When he was done, Simon disengaged himself from Jace's cock and admired his work. Jace's face was covered in sweat and his beautifully sculpted chest was falling and rising underneath his harsh breathing.

"Fun," Simon breathed as he once again took Jace's cock in his hand. "Again," he demanded, but his hand was caught in a vice like grip. He looked up, annoyed, but saw a gleam of mischief in Liam's eyes.

"Later, little one," Liam said as he dragged Simon's hand away from his wilting shaft. "Look at poor "little Jace," he gestured towards Jace's wilting cock. Simon pouted, but Liam squeezed his hand, "Don't worry, there's plenty more fun in the back."

Simon smiled as Liam helped him place Jace on his stomach just as Clary took her position on her stomach in front of Liam. Mimicking Liam's actions, both men hoisted their victim's asses in the air.

"It's important that you stretch the anus first," Liam instructed as he dipped two fingers into Clary's anus. "If you wish to go your full length on the first penetration, his muscles must be ready for you."

Simon took a minute to admire Jace's ass. He remembered Clary girl talking with Izzy about how magnificent his ass was. And to be honest, what a remarkable ass it was. Jace was toned with perfectly round glutes that were a brilliantly tanned gold. He couldn't help the urge to feel the ass cheeks for himself. He placed his hands on top of Jace's ass squeezing them in his hands. They were as firm as they appeared and Simon couldn't wait to fill them around his cock. He remembered the soothing massage Liam had done for him earlier that week and so he did the same for Jace. Even against Jaces protests, Jace couldn't stop the relaxing of his muscles as Simon's slender fingers worked out every bit of tension left in each muscle.

When Simon was pleased with the pliancy of Jace's cheeks against his fingers, he inserted two fingers into his anus. Jace gasped against the intrusion as Simon licked his lips. He watched as his fingers slid effortlessly in and out of Jace, imagining his cock doing the same.

"Good, little one," Liam said as he watched Simon stroke his fingers in and out of Jace. Liam switched his attention back to his red head who laid waiting for him, "Are you ready, kitten?"

Clary raised her ass even higher for Liam's pleasure, "Always, my lion."

Liam took his cock in his hand and waited for Simon to do the same. When Simon was ready and placed his cock on the outside entrance of Jace's anus, both Simon and Liam pushed in together. Both Clary and Jace gasped, one in pleasure and the other in pain, but the sounds of the angel tainted voices washed over them in a warm glow.

Liam went to instruct Simon, but noticed that Simon had already started pumping himself in and out of Jace, unable to control his own sexual urges, allowing his predator instincts to take over.

"Look at our little mouse, kitten," Liam crooned as he slowly pumped his own cock into Clary.

Clary turned her head and watched as Simon ploughed into Jace making Jace's head hit the headboard several times. "Beautiful," she breathed and closed her eyes as Liam's rhythm and pace sped up causing her own heightened arousal to become her center of attention.

Liam slipped his fingers around Clary's thigh and began massaging her clitoris causing shouts of ecstasy to sputter out of Clary's open mouth. She grabbed onto the iron bars of the headboard in order to have something to hold onto as she shook from the tingles of pleasure racking her whole body.

Momentarily distracted from his own playtime, Simon watched as Liam destroyed Clary's anus and manipulated her clitoris. He looked down at his own cock seeing it slide in and out of Jace, when suddenly he had an idea. He used his hand, and mirroring Liam's technique, wound his hand around Jace's thigh and grabbed his scrotum.

Jace sucked in a huge gasp of air around the cloth gag shoved in his mouth and moaned, his eyes crossing. Simon stretched Jace's scrotum in his hand and rolled his individual balls around in his fingers. Simon started to feel tremors in Jace's thighs and abdomen and his instincts told him that Jace was about to cum.

Simon ripped out Jace's gag, "I want to hear you say my name, Jace," Simon commanded as he replaced his hand along Jace's scrotum. Jace kept biting his tongue against the moans and wails threatening to leave his mouth.

"Say it!" Simon yelled and he pinched the sensitive spot of skin between Jace's shaft and scrotum.

"Simon! Simon! Ssssiiimmmooonnn!" Jace yelled, his hips coming off the bed like a Spanish bull released into his pen.

Simon threw his head back at the shout of his name coming out of Jace's mouth and released his own seed deep within Jace's anus.

Coming off their own climaxes, Liam and Clary watched as Simon pulled out of Jace and fell over on the bed next to him, exhausted from his playtime with Jace.

"Amateurs," Clary laughed as she switched positions with Liam so he was lying down next to a sleeping Jace.

"We have all night kitten," he said rubbing his hands up and down her thighs, which she straddled on each side of his massive chest.

"And a whole lot more recording time," she smiled as she brought her lips down on his.


End file.
